


Slime vs. The Pack

by Deadling



Category: Dead Things Series - Martina McAtee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadling/pseuds/Deadling
Summary: Trends hit the internet every day, and surely it has infiltrated the pack on some level. In this fanfiction based on the series by Martina McAtee, Aaron gives Ember a slime to help her anxiety.





	Slime vs. The Pack

"I couldn't care less about what it is. It's hideous."   
Kai glanced at Rhys as they walked through the front door. Their shift at the restaurant ended about ten minutes ago and frankly, Kai was looking forward to some time away from people, but of course.  
"Hey! It's a coping mechanism. Aaron gave it to me."  
"Yes, I did do that. It's okay if you don't like it though-"  
"I love it."   
Rhys lets out a long-suffering sigh before stomping into the kitchen. Tristin and Ember are in the breakfast nook as Aaron leans against the wall.  
"What's going on?"  
Aaron looks up to Rhys and shrugs. "I got Ember some non-newtonian liquid."  
Kai blinks. "Translation?"  
"Non-newtonian liquid is created from a polymer such as white school glue-"  
"It's slime." Tristin crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. Ember imitates Tristin as she pokes a pile of green goop on the table.  
"It's for my anxiety."  
"What anxiety?" Kai joked as Rhys sighed once more.  
"How exactly does that help anxiety?"  
Aaron's eyes light up. "It shifts focus from work or stress to occupy all five senses by playing with a substance with different types of elasticity, texture, and scent. It also stimulates the nerves in the hand connected to the limbic portion of the brain which is associated with emotions. In addition to that, it releases endorphins-"  
"Okay, that's enough." Rhys holds up a hand. "I understand it's merit."  
Ember pokes it again and a smile spreads across her face. "And it's fun."  
Aaron nods. "And it's fun."  
"It sounds awful." Tristin's mouth twists and Ember looks to her. "But if it helps!"  
"It does."   
"Ember." Kai glances at the door to see Mace walk in, take one look at the table, and sigh. "What is that?"  
Aaron squirms. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea."  
"I love it," Ember states, smiling at her friend then frowning at her boyfriend.   
"Of course," Mace sighs and walks out again.


End file.
